Our First Christmas Together
by Marymel
Summary: With help from family and friends, Greg and Jackson celebrate their first Christmas together.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own CSI.**

**I loved writing "Jackson" and it's sequel, and I'm so thrilled everyone loves it so much. I thought, since I referenced Jackson and Greg spending their first Christmas together in the first story, it would be pretty cool to write a story about their first holiday. Hope you enjoy it!**

Greg Sanders had never been so excited for Christmas to arrive, because this was the first one he'd spend with his son, Jackson. Since his beautiful son came to live with him, he'd grown so much, and they absolutely loved each other. For every sleepless night-or day, in Greg's case-there were tons more smiles and laughs. And since Jackson was now three years old, this was his first Christmas where he really had an idea of celebrating the holiday.

On a trip to the mall, Jackson spotted Santa Claus and couldn't pull Greg over to him fast enough. "Daddy, dere Santa!" Jackson practically shouted. Greg smiled and laughed at the toddler pulling him to the mall Santa. Jackson reached the line. The little boy waited while two children in front of him gave Santa their lists and had their pictures taken.

Greg knelt in front of his impatient son. "You gotta wait, Jacks. These kids want to see Santa, too."

Jackson jumped up and down, so excited over seeing Santa. When it finally came his turn, the little boy ran and hugged Santa. The mall Santa laughed and smiled at the excited boy. "Hello, there!" he said.

Scrambling up on Santa's lap, Jackson smiled up at Santa Claus. "Happy Merry Christmas!"

"Happy Merry Christmas to you too," the Santa said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Jackson!" Pointing to Greg waving at him, Jackson said, "Dat my daddy!"

"And what do you want for Christmas, Jackson?"

Jackson smiled at his father and back up at Santa. "My daddy says I his best gift eber!"

Greg smiled at his son. "You're right, Jacks."

The mall Santa smiled. "You love each other very much, that's wonderful. Now, what would you like Santa to bring you?"

"A baseball! An' maybe...um...more crayons."

"He loves to draw," Greg said to the mall Santa.

"Well, we'll see about getting you some then." Santa smiled at the little boy.

Jackson thought for a moment. "Santa, are you gunna get my daddy sumfin, 'cause I his best present."

Greg smiled at his son, and the mall Santa smiled at the thoughtful little boy. "Well, he loves you very much, and you love him, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So what do you think we should get for him?"

Jackson tapped his finger to his chin the same way that Greg did when he was making the little boy a sandwich after first meeting him. After a couple of seconds, Jackson said, "Maybe he needs more crayons."

Both Greg and Santa laughed softly. "Then he can help you draw, right?" Santa asked. Jackson smiled and nodded. "Well, we'll see about that."

"An' Morgan is gunna help me look for him a present," Jackson told Santa.

"Daddy's girlfriend," Greg told him. Santa nodded.

"Yeah, we're a family!" Jackson proudly told Santa.

Santa laughed. "Well, that's wonderful. You're very lucky to have a family that loves you very much."

Jackson smiled. "Eben when they make me eat broccoli."

The photographer took the picture of the smiling Jackson and Santa. Greg couldn't keep the smile off his own face.

Santa took a small box of crayons and a small coloring book and gave it to the excited boy. "Cool! Thank you, Santa!" Jackson exclaimed.

Santa smiled. "You're a good boy, Jackson. Maybe that baseball will be under your tree Christmas morning."

"Crayons too?" Jackson asked.

"Yes, sir," Santa told the smiling boy. "And Merry Christmas!"

Jackson gave Santa a hug. "Merry Christmas, Santa!"

After climbing off Santa's lap, Jackson ran over to where Greg and one of the helpers were standing. "Daddy, I got crayons!"

"Yeah! I saw that." Greg paid for the photograph and looked at it with Jackson. "Look at this, Jacks."

"Cool!"

Greg laughed softly. "It is cool. You know what? This is a picture of the very first time you came to see Santa and it's the very first Christmas you and I are going to spend together." He hugged his son as they looked at the picture.

Jackson hugged his father. "An' I told Santa that maybe you need some crayons, too."

"Oh, thank you Jacks," Greg said with a laugh.

Greg and Jackson shopped for a while and had lunch at the mall. Greg couldn't stop smiling at his son as the little boy told him all about what he wanted for Christmas and all about how Santa would bring toys on Christmas Eve.

"Daddy, can we send Mommy a Christmas present?" Jackson asked as he and Greg were finishing their lunch.

Greg looked at his son. He knew Jackson still loved his mother. And even if Riley was no longer part of their lives, she was still Jackson's mother. Looking into his son's beautiful brown eyes, Greg asked, "Do you want to send her a present?"

Jackson shrugged. He didn't understand why his mother just left him and never saw him after that.

Looking at his thoughtful, beautiful son, Greg smiled. "Do you think she'd like a Christmas card, maybe you can draw something special for her?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. "Can we, daddy?"

"Of course we can," Greg said. He smiled as Jackson smiled up at him. "I think she'd like that very much, Jacks."

Jackson smiled, but then frowned. "You won't be mad, daddy?"

Greg pulled his son into a hug. "Absolutely not, Jacks." Greg smiled as he felt Jackson's arms tighten around him. "I love you, Jacks."

"I love you, Daddy." Jackson pulled away and smiled at his father.

"You know what, Jacks?" Jackson shook his head. "You are the coolest, best gift I ever got."

Jackson smiled at his father. "Cooler than a car?"

Greg laughed softly. "Way cooler!" Jackson and Greg laughed and hugged.

**TBC...**


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own CSI.**

**First of all, thank you Lil Badger 101, RosePetal7, Smuffly, Hobbsy 3, and sassa001 for your reviews! And I hope you all like the story!**

**Since there's no CSI on tonight, I thought it would be good to post a new chapter. :)**

**This chapter's a bit shorter, but I wanted to show how Morgan, Greg and Jackson are a family together. Also, there's a phone call Jackson's happy about. What happens?! Read and find out...and please review!**

Morgan met Jackson and Greg at Greg's apartment and Jackson rushed over to hug her. "Morgan!"

She smiled as she lifted the smiling child into her arms. "Hey, sweetie!"

Greg smiled as he walked over and hugged them both. Giving Morgan a kiss on the cheek, he said, "Hey."

"I saw Santa!" Jackson happily exclaimed.

"You did?" Morgan asked as Jackson nodded and smiled.

Greg unlocked the front door and ushered his son and girlfriend inside. "He thinks I need some crayons," Greg told her.

Morgan smiled at the little boy in her arms. "I think you're right." Jackson giggled. Morgan set him down and he rushed to the couch in the living room.

Greg smiled and gave Morgan a quick kiss on the lips. She laid her head on his chest and they watched Jackson happily open his new box of crayons and begin coloring in his coloring book.

"So who was more excited?" Morgan asked. She pulled away and looked into Greg's eyes. Gesturing toward Jackson, she asked, "Who was more excited to see Santa?"

"You kidding?" Greg asked with a smile. "He could not wait. He ran up and gave Santa a big hug and smiled the whole time."

Morgan and Greg shared a laugh. Greg looked over at his son as the boy was happily coloring away. Clearing his throat, Greg said, "He asked if he can send his mommy a Christmas card, and I said it would be okay."

Morgan looked at the little boy who had her heart in his pocket. Sighing, she said, "That's sweet."

"Thank you," Greg said as he pulled Morgan into a hug. Just then his phone rang. He recognized the number on the caller ID and answered. "Hey, mom!"

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart!"

Greg sat down next to Jackson on the couch. "Jacks, it's Nana!" Jackson smiled widely. He'd talked to Greg's mother, Marina, on Thanksgiving. She told him that she already loved him and could not wait to meet him. Jackson enjoyed talking to his Nana, and eagerly told her about meeting everyone at the lab and how much he loved his daddy.

"How's my grandson?" Marina asked.

Greg smiled as Jackson climbed onto his lap. "Ask him yourself," Greg said as he handed Jackson the phone.

"Hi, Nana!"

"Hello, my darling! How are you?"

"I saw Santa!" Jackson very happily told her.

"You did?!" Marina asked. Greg could imagine the huge smile on his mother's face as she talked to her grandson about seeing Santa.

"Yeah! An' he gave me crayons! An' I told him that daddy needs some crayons too."

Marina laughed. "Really? You don't think he needs some clothes or something?"

Jackson shrugged. "Maybe, but I like when daddy colors with me."

"Oh, I see," Marina said. "Well, then crayons are very important."

"Yeah. I like to color an' daddy...an' daddy reads to me, too." Jackson squirmed on Greg's lap.

"Oh, that is wonderful! And...you know what?"

"What?"

"Your papa and I are going to come visit you. We'll be there in two days."

Jackson's eyes widened and Greg and Morgan smiled at his surprised expression. Marina had already told Greg that she and his father were coming to visit for Christmas. "You are?" Jackson asked.

Marina laughed softly. "Uh-huh. And maybe I'll bring some new books for you and your daddy to read."

"Yay!" Jackson shouted. "Daddy, nana an' papa are coming!"

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah, I heard. And they're going to be here..."

Jackson held up two fingers. "Nana said in two days."

Marina laughed over the phone. "That's right. And I cannot wait to meet you. Are you excited?"

"Yeah! You can see Morgan an' Daddy too!"

Morgan and Greg laughed. "I think that's wonderful, sweetie," Morgan told Jackson. "But I think they really want to see you."

"Mm-hmm," Greg agreed.

"And your papa and I are going to bring you some Christmas presents and we can bake some cookies for Santa. How about that?" Marina asked.

Jackson couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Yeah!"

"Okay, Kjære. I want to talk to your daddy now, okay? I love you!"

"I love you, too, Nana!" Jackson handed the phone to Greg as Morgan took him to the bathroom to get ready for dinner. As Greg talked to his mother, he and Morgan both smiled as Jackson kept smiling and saying, "Nana and Papa are coming." He couldn't wait to meet his grandparents.

**TBC...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Still don't own CSI. Don't own **_**Chicka Chicka Boom Boom**_** either. It was my nephew's favorite book when he was younger, so I thought I'd use it here.**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101, Smuffly, Teddah Bear, and everyone who's been reading! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

**Short chapter, but sweet interaction with Morgan and Jackson :)**

"Daddy, do you hafta go to work now?" Jackson asked as Greg was preparing to leave for work.

Greg buttoned up his shirt and smiled at his son. "Yeah, I gotta." Jackson frowned, making Greg want to stay home. "I gotta work a case with your Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara. But Morgan's going to stay with you and make sure to read _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom_." That made Jackson smile a little bit.

Kneeling down in front of his son, who was sitting on the bed, Greg looked into his eyes. "And just think...when I get off, it'll be in time to see Nana and Papa."

Jackson's smile grew wider. "Really?"

Greg smiled at his son. "Really." Pulling Jackson into a hug, he said, "Love you, Jacks."

"Love you too, daddy."

Greg kissed Morgan and Jackson goodbye and headed to the lab. Morgan helped Jackson brush his teeth and get ready for bed. Once Jackson was under the covers, Morgan read his favorite story, _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom. _He loved reading the letters with Morgan, and smiled as she read to him.

Once the story was finished, Morgan put the book on the nightstand by Jackson's bed. As Jackson settled into bed, he looked up at the woman he and his father adored. "Morgan, are you mad?"

Morgan blinked in surprise. "No, sweetie. Why would I be mad?"

"Because I wanna send my mommy a present."

Looking at the little boy whom she loved like a son, Morgan melted seeing his sad eyes. Raising Jackson's chin with her finger, she looked into his beautiful brown eyes. "You are the sweetest, most wonderful little boy ever. And I am not mad at all."

Jackson stuck his lower lip out slightly. "I know she's my real mommy, but I love you too. You take care of me and daddy."

Morgan smiled at the little boy. "I do, because I love you both very, very much. You know how your daddy always says you're his best gift ever?" Jackson nodded. "Well, I think you're a very special gift, too. You are very, very important to me. And I love you and your daddy very, very, very much."

Jackson smiled. He still loved Riley, but he adored Morgan as well. "I love you."

Wrapping her arms around Jackson, Morgan fought back tears. "I love you, too, sweetheart."

When Jackson pulled away, he smiled up at Morgan. "You know what?"

Morgan smiled. "What?"

"You very, very, very, very, very im...impotant to me too."

Morgan laughed softly and kissed Jackson's forehead. "Night-night, sweetie. I love you."

Jackson smiled as he laid his head on the pillow. Closing his eyes, he said, "Night-night. Love you."

As Jackson closed his eyes, Morgan watched the little boy who had come to mean so much to her and Greg both. She knew Jackson still loved his mother, and probably always would. But to her, he and his father were her world. She couldn't wait to spend the holiday with the two loves of her life.

**TBC...**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own CSI.**

**Thank you CSI001, Lil Badger 101, smuffly, TeddahBear, and everyone who's been reading and reviewing! It means so much to me :)**

**Another short chapter, but I like writing interactions with Greg, Jackson and Morgan as a family :)**

True to Greg's word, he was off the next day to help Jackson get ready for his grandparents' arrival. Greg arrived home and Morgan greeted him at the door with a big hug and sweet kiss.

"He's taking a nap," Morgan told him. It was around 1:30 in the afternoon when Greg arrived. "He wanted to stay up and help me clean up the place a bit, but I told him he should get some rest for when they get here."

Greg walked to his bedroom and smiled when he saw Jackson lying on the bed sound asleep. He walked over and gently kissed his son's forehead. Jackson stirred and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey, Jacks," Greg whispered.

Jackson stretched and smiled up at his daddy. "Hi, daddy." Greg couldn't help but smile as Jackson sat up and wrapped his arms around Greg's neck for a big hug.

"Oh, hi Jacks," Greg said as he cradled his son. "You about ready to meet your Nana and Papa?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. "Are they gunna like me?"

"Of course! You're their grandson. They're going to love you, Jacks!" Greg's heart melted as his son smiled widely.

The ride to the airport was filled with chatter about what Greg was like growing up and how Jackson was looking forward to meeting his grandparents. Morgan was excited, too. She hadn't met Greg's parents yet.

"Jacks?" Greg asked. Jackson looked over at his father who was driving. "When I was your age, your Nana and I made cookies every Christmas for Santa."

"What kind of cookies?" Jackson asked as he looked at his father.

"Well, your Nana's specialty is these cookies with lemon and almond. They are so good! She always mails some to me every year."

"Will she make some for me?"

"I'll bet she will."

They parked and headed into the airport hand-in-hand, smiling and talking.

"Did you eber bake cookies with your mommy, Morgan?" Jackson asked as they headed for the terminal.

"Sometimes, I did," Morgan said as she smiled at the curious child. "We usually made the kind that were in a package at the store, though."

As they approached the terminal where they were to meet Greg's parents, Jackson was so excited. He was nervous, but was thrilled to finally meet his grandparents for the first time.

Morgan held Jackson's hand as he stood in front of her waiting for their arrival. Greg smiled at his girlfriend and son. He looked at his son, who was looking out the window at the planes going and coming. Greg crouched down next to Jackson.

"You ready, Jacks?" Jackson nodded and smiled at his father. "They can't wait to meet you!"

Morgan smiled at her two favorite guys. The announcement over the P.A. system said that the flight from San Gabriel, California had arrived. She sighed, and Greg looked up at her with a smile.

"Don't worry, they're going to love you, too..."

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Still don't own CSI.**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101, sassa001, CSI001, smuffly, TeddahBear, and everyone who's been reading! I love writing for Jackson, and I'm so glad so many of you like him as well :)**

**Last new episode of CSI for 2012 tonight! Thought it would be a good time to post an update:)**

**Also, kjaere in Norwegian means "sweetheart."**

**Finally, Greg's parents meet their grandson...and Morgan. How will everyone react? Please read and review!**

Jackson held Greg and Morgan's hands as the passengers began to file out of the terminal. Greg was looking forward to seeing his parents again. It had been a couple of years since they'd been able to spend a holiday together. While Greg scanned the crowd, Jackson looked at all the faces, wondering which two were his Nana and Papa.

"Do you see 'em, daddy?" Jackson asked as Greg continued scanning the crowd.

"Not yet...wait a second." Greg saw a woman with blonde hair and a smile walk through the crowd. Jackson smiled when he saw a huge smile cross his father's face. "I see your Nana, Jacks!"

Jackson jumped up trying to see his grandmother. Just then, he saw a woman wave to his father.

"Greg! Kjære, hello!"

"Merry Christmas, mom!" Greg said as he gave his mother a hug.

A man about Greg's height with salt-and-pepper hair walked up to the two. "Hey, son!"

"Dad!" Greg smiled and gave his father a hug.

Jackson watched, holding on to Morgan's hand. Greg pulled away and gestured to the little red-haired boy holding Morgan's hand.

"Mom, Dad...I want you to meet your grandson. This is Jackson Hojem Sanders."

Jackson shyly looked up at the couple he now knew were his grandparents.

Marina and Daniel looked at the little boy, smiles coming to their faces. They already adored the little red-haired boy who looked so much like his father.

"Oh, honey," Marina said softly. "He's beautiful. He looks just like you."

Jackson held on to Morgan's hand, looking over his grandparents. He already loved them very much.

Greg reached out his hand. "Come here, Jacks. It's okay." Jackson walked over to his father. "Jackson, this is your Nana and Papa."

Both of Jackson's grandparents smiled gently. "He does look just like you, Greg," his father Daniel commented.

Greg's mother Marina crouched down by her grandson. "Hello, sweetheart," she said with a soft smile. Jackson walked over and gave his grandmother a hug. She scooped her grandson into her arms. "I'm so glad to finally meet you, Jackson. I love you."

Jackson smiled and wrapped his arms around her neck for a big hug. "I love you, too."

"Hey, Jackson." He looked over at his grandfather. "You are a good-looking little man, you know that?" Jackson shrugged. Daniel and Marina laughed softly and hugged their grandson.

Greg watched his parents holding their grandson for the first time, relieved that everyone loved each other already. As they continued to talk to their grandson and he told them about his daddy and how excited he was about Christmas, Morgan walked up and wrapped an arm around Greg's waist.

"Now I know where I stand," Greg said with a sly smile. Morgan laughed softly.

Marina and Daniel smiled as they saw Greg with Morgan. Jackson smiled when he saw them. "Dis Morgan," Jackson said, pointing to the beautiful woman leaning her head on Greg's shoulder.

"Hello Morgan," Daniel said, extending his hand to shake hers. "Great to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Sanders."

"Please, it's Daniel."

Morgan smiled. Marina came behind Daniel. "Hello, Morgan. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Likewise, Mrs. Sanders."

Marina smiled, still holding Jackson. "Greg tells me that you take good care of both of them." Morgan glanced at Greg, who smiled shyly and blushed. Marina laughed softly. "He's right."

Morgan smiled. "They're worth it." Greg smiled at his beautiful family. Morgan smiled at Jackson in Marina's arms. "Come on. I'm sure Jackson can't wait to spend time with you."

Greg came behind his mother and wrapped his arms around her and Jackson for a hug.

"Come on," Daniel said as he lovingly put his hand on Marina's back. "Let's get the bags and go." He and Marina talked to Jackson about how he was so excited about spending Christmas with his daddy and Morgan. Greg playfully rolled his eyes as the three walked to the baggage claim.

"Guess I know where I stand," Greg said, giving Morgan a smile.

Morgan laughed softly. "I don't know who's more thrilled about this Christmas...you, Jackson or them!"

Greg held Morgan's hand as they walked behind Greg's parents and Jackson. He loved watching Jackson talk to his grandparents about how he loved his little family and what he wanted for Christmas. Greg had never felt so blessed in his life knowing that his parents adored Jackson and with Morgan by his side. He knew this was going to be the best Christmas ever.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Jackson's mine, CSI isn't.**

**Let me correct my translation. In Norwegian, "kjaere" means "dear." **

**"Kjæreste" means "Sweetheart." I apologize for getting that wrong.**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101, smuffly, and sassaa001 for your reviews on the last chapter! Thank you madhatter1981 for favoriting! And huge thanks to all who've been reading! Hope you like this chapter as well :)**

Morgan sat in the front seat of the car with Greg so Marina and Daniel could sit with Jackson. He was so thrilled about finally meeting his grandparents, he couldn't stop smiling and talking to them.

Greg couldn't get a word in edgewise with his parents and son. He smiled as he watched them through his rearview mirror.

"So, Hojem," Marina began. "You have a Christmas tree yet?"

"Uh, no. Not yet. I was hoping we could get one together."

"That's a wonderful idea," Marina agreed. Looking at her grandson, she said, "Your father always loved decorating the tree with his Papa Olaf."

"Who's Papa Olaf?" Jackson asked innocently.

With a smile, she explained, "He was my daddy, and your great-grandfather. Oh, he would have loved to have met you, Jackson."

Jackson smiled at his Nana. He adored her already.

Greg pulled up to his apartment and everyone filed out of the car. It was almost eight p.m. when they finally arrived, and Greg was ready to put Jackson to bed. Jackson, however, wanted to stay up and visit with his grandparents, father and Morgan.

Ushering everyone into the apartment, Greg set his mother's suitcase in the living room. Jackson was in Marina's arms. He was tired, but so excited his grandparents had finally arrived that he didn't want to sleep.

Morgan watched Greg and his family, smiling at the wonderful sight of Jackson sitting on the couch on Marina's lap, Daniel and Greg on either side. "I think I'd better get going," she said as she smiled at them.

Greg looked up at his girlfriend. "Oh, you don't have to..."

"Greg, you haven't seen your parents in what, a year? And this is your first Christmas with Jackson." She smiled at the little boy who was fighting sleep.

Jackson rubbed his eyes and looked over at Morgan. "You go to your house?"

Morgan smiled. "Yeah, I think you need to go to bed. And I'll bet your Nana would love to tuck you in." Marina smiled sweetly at Morgan and hugged Jackson. "I have to work tomorrow, but I'll see you and your daddy when I get off, okay?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. When Greg stood up to give Morgan a kiss, Jackson clambered off Marina's lap and rushed over to give her a hug. "Nigh-night, Morgan."

"Goodnight, Jackson." Morgan smiled down at the little boy who had his arms wrapped around her legs. "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Greg smiled and gave Morgan a short but sweet kiss on the lips. "See you tomorrow?"

"Mm-hmm."

Daniel and Marina watched their son and grandson with Morgan. They could see that Greg and Morgan were truly in love, and that Jackson adored her.

"I've got a good idea," Marina said as she stood up. "Jackson, do you think Morgan would like to have dinner with all of us?"

"Yes!" Jackson said as he looked up at Morgan.

Marina smiled when she saw Jackson's beautiful brown eyes that he clearly got from his father. "So, how about I cook for her...day after tomorrow?"

Morgan nodded. "Sounds good." Smiling at Greg, she said, "I think your mother and son just set us up on a date."

"I'm not complaining," Greg said as he pulled Morgan to him for another kiss. They both smiled when they heard Jackson giggle.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow?" Morgan asked Greg, who nodded and smiled. Looking at Greg's parents, Morgan smiled. "It was wonderful to finally meet you both."

"You too Morgan," Daniel said as he joined the family.

Jackson tugged on the hem of Morgan's t-shirt. Morgan smiled down at the little boy who had her heart. "And I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Jackson smiled and yawned.

Greg scooped Jackson up in his arms. "Think you'd like to have Nana put you to bed, Jacks." He smiled when his son smiled at his grandmother.

Morgan hugged Greg and Jackson. "Love you both."

"Love you," Greg said softly.

"Love you," Jackson whispered.

Morgan said goodbye to Marina and Daniel and left.

Marina followed Greg as he carried Jackson to the bathroom. "Let's brush your teeth," Greg told his sleepy son.

Jackson looked at his grandparents and gave them a sleepy smile. They carried their bags into the guest room while Greg helped Jackson brush his teeth and get into his pajamas. Once he was ready for bed, Greg carried Jackson into the guest room to see his grandparents.

"Time to say goodnight, Jacks."

Jackson squirmed in Greg's arms. "Daddy, can Nana tuck me in?"

Marina smiled at her son and grandson. "I thought you'd never ask, sweetie." Daniel walked over and gave Jackson a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight. "See you in the morning," he told the sleepy toddler.

Greg handed Jackson to Marina and they followed him into Greg's room. Marina laid Jackson under the covers and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Greg watched his mother tuck his son into bed and smiled. As much as Marina hovered over Greg as a child, she did love him. Now, seeing her with her grandson, Greg felt more complete than he ever had.

"Nana," Jackson said. "Do you like Morgan?"

Marina smiled softly. "I do. She's very pretty and I can tell she loves you and your daddy very much."

Jackson smiled and nodded. "She and daddy take me to the park and we look at bugs."

"Bugs?" Marina asked with a smile.

Greg smiled. "You remember Grissom?" Marina nodded. "I think Jackson is a Grissom junior. When we went to the park last week, he studied every bug he saw."

"Wow," Marina whispered.

Jackson smiled at his grandmother. "An' she an' daddy read me _Chicka Chicka Boom Boom_."

"His favorite story," Greg told his mother.

Marina smiled at her son and watched her grandson's eyes drift close.

Greg knelt on the floor next to Jackson. "Night-night, Jacks." He softly kissed Jackson's forehead.

"Nigh-night daddy. Love you."

"I love you, too."

Marina smiled at her son and grandson. "I love you both." Greg smiled at his mother.

"Love you, Nana." Jackson said.

"I love you, too, kjaere," she said as she kissed her grandson's cheek.

Greg stayed on the floor next to the bed, just enjoying the moment of having his mother and son together. He knew that Marina would love her grandson and Jackson would love her.

And he knew that his parents would love Morgan as well.

**TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Don't own CSI.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews so far! I love writing for Jackson, and I'm glad so many of you like him too!**

**Thank you sassaa001, Lil Badger 101, smuffly, CSI001, and everyone for reviewing! **

**A little bit longer chapter, but a conversation with Greg and his parents about Jackson. Hope you all enjoy!**

Greg stayed in Jackson's room and watched as his son fell asleep, holding on to his beloved teddy bear. He loved times like this; just being with his son. He never knew he could feel so much love for anyone as he did for the little boy sleeping in front of him.

While Daniel unpacked in the guest room, Marina stood in the doorway of Jackson's room and watched her son watching over his son. She knew Greg would be a great father. She smiled as she watched Greg just smile and watch his little boy sleep.

Greg turned when he heard soft knocking, and saw his mother smiling. "He's beautiful kjaereste," she whispered. "He looks just like you."

Greg smiled and sighed quietly. "Thank you." He stood up and walked with his mother out of Jackson's room and Greg quietly closed the door. He and Marina joined Daniel, who was in the kitchen getting a glass of water.

"My son's a dad," Daniel said with a smile. Greg smiled at his father. "He's wonderful, Greg. He is amazing."

"I told you!" Greg smiled as his father offered him a glass of water. Greg couldn't keep the smile off his face thinking about his son.

As the three gathered in the living room, Daniel patted his son's shoulder. "You know, I gotta admit...as surprising as it was to find out I'm a grandpa, I couldn't ask for a better grandson."

Greg laughed softly. "Yeah, he was a surprise. But he's not a mistake."

"No!" His mother quickly agreed. "Of course not."

Daniel looked directly at his son. "He is not a mistake. He's a surprise, meaning something unexpected and possibly wonderful." He sat back and smiled as his son rolled his eyes and smiled.

Marina rubbed her son's arm. "Hojem, we may be traditional, but we are happy for you. We are so proud of you." Greg looked at his mother and raised his eyebrows. "And, yes, we imagined you getting married and then having a family...but that little boy is a blessing. We love him and you very, very much."

Greg smiled, thankful and relieved that his parents loved Jackson so much. "Thanks, Mom."

Daniel cleared his throat. "Just...what about his mother?"

Greg sighed. "Did I ever tell you guys about Riley Adams?"

Both shook their heads. "The name sounds familiar," Daniel said.

"It was right after Warrick was killed."

"Oh, yes," Marina said. "I remember when we arrived back home after our last visit, you called and said your boss had hired a new CSI. Was that her?"

Greg nodded. "Yeah. She was a good CSI. Worked pretty well with Nick and I both. Um...you remember Nick Stokes, right?" Both nodded. "Anyway, Grissom was still...well, we were all still getting over Warrick's death when she was hired. About three months after Riley arrived, Grissom left. That's when we hired Ray Langston."

"I heard about him on the news," Daniel said. "That whole...what was it? Dick And Jane Killer?" Greg nodded. "So horrible."

Greg nodded. "Anyway, when Catherine...you remember her?" Again, both nodded. "When she took over and Ray came on board, I guess...I guess we all were still getting used to everything." Greg looked up and his father nodded for him to continue. "Nick and I worked well with Riley, but she butted heads with authority. When she left, she had some really harsh things to say about Catherine's leadership. She left, and Sara came back."

Marina smiled and nodded to her son. "Good. That girl is your sister, practically."

Greg smiled and continued. "Riley...was very stubborn. She thought she could handle everything herself and she's very headstrong." Greg glanced towards the bedroom where his son was peacefully sleeping. "One night, after we had closed a case, she called me. She was at a bar the team goes to now and then. I met her there, and she was complaining about how she was a babysitter to Langston and how she didn't feel like she was part of the team..." Greg looked down, thinking of how he thought he had cared about Riley. "I brought her back here, and I told her she was an important member of the team. One thing led to another..."

"Yeah, got the picture," Daniel said, sipping his water.

Greg smiled thoughtfully and looked back up at his parents. "That was the night Jackson was conceived." Marina and Daniel nodded. "The next day, she left. Gave her exit interview and took off. She didn't know she was pregnant when she left...she said she needed to make a clean break from Vegas and thought she could do everything on her own."

Marina sighed. "That is no excuse."

"Mom..."

"If she really loved him she would have told you from the beginning."

"I know, Mom. Anyway, she came back a few weeks ago, and that's when Jackson and I met for the first time. He knew I was his daddy...Riley said he knew all the kids at daycare had daddies and he thought he was the only one who didn't." Marina sighed sadly.

"He didn't want to let me go," Greg continued. "Riley and I talked, and he knew I was his daddy. He put his arms around me and hasn't let go since." Greg smiled thinking of the little boy who he loved dearly. "That night, Riley and I got him ready for bed and he wouldn't let me out of his sight. When I put him down for bed, he wouldn't let me go. So I crawled into bed with him and was planning to talk to Riley again as soon as he fell asleep. But I was more tired than I thought and fell asleep too. The next morning, I woke up and she was gone. And she left his birth certificate and custody papers with me."

Daniel nodded. "She abandoned him."

"Dad, please..."

"No, son. She did."

Greg sighed. "Nick took mine and Jackson's toothbrushes and the lab did a DNA test which proved I am Jackson's father." He smiled. "I knew he was mine when I first saw him...that's my son." Marina and Daniel smiled at their son. "At first he wouldn't let me out of his sight, but little by little, he came out of his shell. And he loves his adopted family at the lab." Greg smiled thinking of how much Jackson loved their extended family. "Jacks adores Nick and Sara. He loves spending time with them and everyone. And they're crazy about him."

Daniel and Marina smiled as their son talked about his child.

Greg looked toward's his son bedroom. "Jacks is so sweet and smart and beautiful...I can't imagine life without him. Even after knowing him for just a few hours, I couldn't picture life without him." He smiled as he looked back at his parents.

Both his parents smiled softly. Marina sighed. "What about Riley?"

Greg sighed. "A couple of days after Jackson came to live with me, we heard that she was suspected of killing an undercover cop in Chicago. That's where Jacks was born. She was at a scene near the house of a suspected drug dealer the cop was investigating. She saw him fleeing the scene...he couldn't ID himself, or he'd give away the operation...and she shot him."

Daniel winced. "I remember hearing something about that on the news." Marina nodded.

"Yeah," Greg continued. "She didn't tell me I had a son until she killed someone. She fled to Vegas, drew up custody papers and gave me my son."

"She never told you," Marina said as a statement more than a question.

Greg nodded. "When she was in custody here after the shooting, I asked her if she was ever going to tell me about him. She said she was but..." He glanced towards the bedroom where he pictured his son, sound asleep. "She said she thought she could handle everything herself, but Jacks was being raised by babysitters and daycare. She said she was never much of a mother."

Marina closed her eyes and shook her head. "My poor grandson."

Greg looked away, thinking of how he wished he'd been there for Jackson since the child was born. Jackson was his son, and he loved him more than he'd ever loved anyone. "I wish I was there when he was born...when he was a baby...all of that." Greg's voice was almost a whisper.

Marina took her son's hand. "He is with you now, where he belongs."

"She's right," Daniel said after a moment. "What matters is that you have him now. And he is cared for and loved so much." Greg looked at his parents and saw no anger in their faces, only love. "None of us may understand why she never told you about him," Daniel continued. "But he is your son. No one can take him away."

Greg smiled, feeling tears creep into his eyes. "The court awarded sole custody to me."

"Damn straight!" Daniel said. "You are a good father, and from what you've told me, the only parent who's ever really cared about him."

"No, dad..."

"Hojem, your father's right." Marina squeezed her son's hand. "That precious boy is your son, and he comes first with you. You both love each other very much."

"And you may not be a 'conventional' family', but you are a family," Daniel said, looking Greg in his eyes.

Greg smiled and sighed, grateful his parents loved Jackson so much. "Thank you."

Daniel smiled and Marina hugged Greg. When they pulled away, Daniel cleared his throat. "And Morgan?"

Greg smiled. "Jackson loves her so much...and so do I."

Marina smiled. "You told me you'd met the most beautiful girl." Greg blushed slightly. "You were right."

Greg smiled bashfully at his mother. "She loves both of us. When she first found out about him, she was surprised. We'd only been dating for a little while. But she very quickly grew to love Jacks."

Daniel chuckled. "We can tell. She wouldn't stop smiling at you and Jackson the whole way home."

Greg smiled. "When she came over the night after Jackson arrived, he was so attached to her." He thought of how Jackson cried when Morgan tried to leave. "He wrapped his arms around her neck and cried so loud and hard...broke my heart. I realized he didn't want to be abandoned again."

"Poor dear," Marina said.

"So she stayed-slept on the couch-and we haven't been able to let her go since." Greg smiled thoughtfully. "The next morning was when we heard on the news about the killing in Chicago." His parents nodded. "And Morgan...she's been more of a real mother to Jackson."

Both his parents smiled. "I'm glad," Daniel said. "You are a family."

Greg smiled. "I love Morgan and Jacks so much."

Marina gently cupped her son's cheek in her hand. "So do we."

Greg's eyes widened as he looked at his mother. "Really?"

Marina and Daniel both laughed softly. Marina looked into her son's eyes. "Yes. We may be traditional, but we know that you all are a loving family. You take care of one another, you take what comes and make the best of it, and you never give up on each other. You are a family. And you, my kjaere, are a great dad."

Greg felt happier than he'd ever been in his life knowing his parents loved Jackson and Morgan. "Thank you!"

Marina, Greg and Daniel stood and embraced in a loving hug. Greg had never felt more complete in his life.

When they pulled apart, Daniel and Marina were smiling proudly at their son. "Our baby has a baby," Marina said, smiling through happy tears.

"Mom..." Greg smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"Oh, honey...I love you."

"Love you too, Mom."

"And we are so proud of you," Daniel added as he patted Greg's shoulder.

"Thanks, Dad." Greg sighed happily.

"Well," Marina said with a happy sigh, "I don't know about you gentlemen, but I am ready to get some rest."

Greg smiled. "See you in the morning." He said goodnight to his parents and went to bed, feeling relieved and happy that his parents loved his family.

**TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Still don't own CSI.**

**A bit of translation: "Jeg elsker deg," means "I love you."**

**"Jeg elsker deg ogsa" means "I love you too."**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101 and Smuffly for your reviews! Hope you and everyone like this chapter...and please, please, PLEASE review!**

**Another sweet family interaction between Greg and his family. Hope you enjoy :)**

Greg woke up the next morning to find Jackson on his bed watching him impatiently. Even if he'd only gotten an hour or less of sleep, Greg loved waking up and seeing his son. Greg peered lazily over the bed comforter as Jackson came crawling over to him.

"Goo' morning, daddy," Jackson said as he pulled the bed sheets down.

Realizing he wasn't going to get any more sleep, Greg smiled lazily at his son. "Good morning, Jacks," Greg said as he tousled his son's hair. "You sure you don't want to sleep any longer?"

"Nope!" Jackson smiled and hugged his father.

Greg smiled and wrapped his arms around his son. "You know Jacks, some day you're going to like sleeping." Jackson simply giggled in response. Greg smiled at his happy son. "Granted, this is not the day."

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Greg held his son as he got out of bed. He smiled when he smelled breakfast cooking and coffee brewing. "I think your Nana made breakfast," Greg said as he smiled at Jackson. The little boy nodded. Greg carried Jackson into the bathroom and helped him brush his teeth and they headed into the kitchen to find Marina cooking over the stove. She smiled as she saw them walk in.

"Good morning, darlings," she greeted.

Greg yawned and Jackson wriggled out of his arms and rushed over to hug his Nana. "Careful of the hot stove, Jacks!" Greg said.

Marina smiled at her grandson. "Are you hungry, sweetie?" Jackson nodded.

Daniel came into the kitchen and greeted his son. Jackson rushed over and hugged him, too. "Good morning to you too, kiddo." Daniel handed Greg the morning newspaper.

Marina smiled at the three generations of Sanders men. "All right, gentlemen. I've got eggs, sausage, bacon, toast, coffee and orange juice." She ushered them to the table as Greg shot her a confused look. She smiled at her son. "Morgan went to the store and left you some groceries."

Greg smiled as he sat Jackson at the table. He had forgotten Morgan had told him that she'd gone to the grocery store for him the day they were picking up his parents at the airport. Greg helped his mother serve the food and everyone enjoyed breakfast.

"Jackson, do you like your breakfast?" Marina asked her grandson. He smiled as his father spread grape jelly on a piece of toast for him.

Daniel smiled as he watched Greg with Jackson. "You have a good daddy, you know that?" He asked his grandson. Jackson nodded and happily munched on his toast. Daniel looked at his son. "I'm proud of you, son." Greg looked at his father and smiled. "You are a good dad, and I'm proud of how you stepped up for him."

Greg smiled. "I love him. I wish I could've been there from the beginning..." He looked at his son, who was enjoying his breakfast and smiling at his father and grandparents.

"I wish she'd told you about him from the start, too," Daniel said. "But the important thing is he's with you now and you are taking good care of him."

"Your father's right, honey." His mother smiled at her son.

Greg smiled thoughtfully at Jackson. "I have loved him ever since I found out about him."

His parents smiled. "You know, Hojem," his mother began, "You know about him now. And you know that every day with him is a gift."

"Daddy always says I da best gift eber," Jackson said as he took a sip of his juice.

Greg and his parents smiled. "You are, Jacks." He rubbed his son's arm.

Daniel and Marina smiled at their son and grandson. "Okay, best gift ever," Daniel began. "You know, you are very important to your nana and me." Jackson smiled at his grandfather with grape jelly smeared on his face. "You are loved way more than I think you'll ever know."

"Cool!" Jackson said.

Marina smiled and gave Greg a napkin to wipe Jackson's mouth. "I have a good idea. How about you and your papa and I go shopping and maybe even find some presents for your daddy. How about that?"

Jackson smiled up at his grandmother. "Yeah!"

Greg smiled at his son. He was thrilled his parents loved Jackson so much, and Jackson really loved them.

Daniel finished his cup of coffee. "All right then." He looked at his grandson. "Let's get you cleaned up and let your daddy get ready to go to work. And then we can go shopping. Okay?"

"Yeah!"

Greg smiled at his son and father. "Okay, Morgan is going to pick me up for work so you guys can take my car." He noticed his mother smiled at the mention of Morgan's name. Greg smirked at his mother. "What?"

"Hmm?" Marina looked from Jackson to Greg.

"You smiled when I mentioned Morgan."

Marina smiled gently at her son. "She's really special."

Greg smiled. "Yeah. She's amazing, and beautiful and smart..."

As Greg rambled on about Morgan, Marina smiled at Daniel and Jackson. "I think he's sweet on her."

"What's dat mean, Nana?" Jackson asked.

Morgan rubbed Jackson's shoulder. "It means your daddy likes Morgan very, very much."

Greg smiled. "I love her."

"Me, too!" Jackson said happily.

Marina laughed softly. "She's beautiful, honey." Looking at her grandson, Marina said, "You know, when your daddy first met Morgan, he called me and said he saw the most beautiful woman."

Greg rolled his eyes and blushed. Jackson giggled. "When Jacks first met Morgan, he told her she was pretty," Greg told his parents.

"She is!" Jackson insisted.

Marina laughed softly. "Yes, she is." Turning to her son, she said, "I can tell you and Jackson love her. The way she looks at you two, and the way you look at her...you love each other."

Greg smiled softly. "So...you approve?"

Marina smiled at her son. "Yes, I do. Darling, I haven't seen you this happy in a long time."

"Possibly ever," Daniel said.

Greg rose and hugged his mother. "Thank you," he said softly.

Marina smiled as her son wrapped his arms around her. "Jeg elsker deg, Hojem."

"Jeg elsker deg ogsa."

Jackson frowned at his grandmother and father. "What did you say, daddy?"

The adults smiled at Jackson. "Well, kiddo," Daniel began, "That's Norwegian. Our families come from Norway. And that is how we say 'I love you' in Norwegian."

"Cool," Jackson said.

Marina and Daniel smiled at their beautiful grandson. "Jeg elsker deg, Jackson," Marina said with a smile.

"Jeg...elsker...elsker deg," Jackson said slowly.

Greg, Marina and Daniel all smiled proudly at Jackson. "How 'bout that, Jacks?" Greg asked. "You just said your first words in Norwegian."

Jackson smiled widely. "Cool!"

**TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Thank you Lil Badger 101, sassaa001, smuffly, CSI001, and everyone who's been reading and reviewing!**

**Thought it would be cool to show Jackson, Marina and Daniel together, as well as with Greg's extended family at the lab. Hope you all enjoy it! And please review!**

After breakfast, Greg took a shower while Marina and Daniel got Jackson ready to go Christmas shopping. As Daniel was helping Jackson tie his shoes, there was a knock at the door.

Marina answered, and was happy to see Morgan. "Hello, dear."

"Hi, Mrs. Sanders." Morgan entered the apartment.

"Greg should be finished with his shower, and Daniel is helping Jackson get dressed. Oh, and thank you for grocery shopping for him."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "Did you get settled in okay?"

Marina nodded and smiled. Daniel came in and greeted Morgan with a smile. "I'll get the car," he said as he walked past his wife.

"Okay," Marina said. "I'm almost ready."

Morgan glanced in the bedroom and saw Jackson getting his favorite toy car out of a drawer in the nightstand. She smiled at the little boy who she couldn't love any more if he were her own son.

As Jackson was closing the drawer, he accidentally closed it on his fingers. "Owie!" he shouted and he began crying.

Morgan rushed over to Jackson. "It's okay, honey. It's okay." She gently took his hand in hers to look at his fingers. "Let me see."

Jackson cried as Morgan looked at his hand. "I think it'll be okay," she said softly.

Greg walked in and saw Morgan trying to calm his crying son. "What happened, Jacks?"

"Daddy, I got owie," Jackson said through his tears.

"He closed his fingers in the drawer," Morgan quietly said to Greg.

Greg crouched in front of Jackson as Morgan kissed the little boy's fingers. "Does that help, sweetheart?"

Jackson nodded and sniffed back tears. "Yeah." He leaned forward into Morgan's arms and she wrapped him into a hug.

Greg rubbed Jackson's back as his tears subsided. "You're okay, Jacks." Jackson smiled through his tears at his daddy. Greg put his arms around the two of them and gently kissed Jackson's cheek.

Unbeknownst to the three, Marina and Daniel were watching the young family. Morgan soothing Jackson and Greg rubbing the little boy's back showed the two that they were a family that truly loved each other. Greg's parents smiled as they watched the young family together. They could see that Morgan loved both Greg and Jackson, and they were a family.

* * *

Marina and Daniel really enjoyed spending the day with Jackson. They spent the day shopping and talking and just enjoying being with their grandson. He told them all about Santa and what he wanted for Christmas.

"I think daddy needs some crayons," Jackson said as the three enjoyed lunch at a local café.

"You think he does or you do?" Daniel asked him with a soft smile.

Jackson giggled and took another sip of his chocolate milk.

Marina smiled at her grandson, marveling at how much like Greg he was. "Sweetie, you are just like your daddy when he was your age."

"I am?" Jackson asked.

"Mm-hmm. He loved Christmas when he was a little boy. And he loved to learn and explore, just like you." She smiled warmly at the sweet little boy.

"Wow!" Jackson said. "Did he eber like amials?"

Marina laughed softly. "He loved animals. Your great-aunt Maeva had a doggy when your daddy was a little boy. His name was Ranger, and your father loved to play with that dog whenever he visited his Auntie Maeva."

Jackson smiled widely and giggled. "Can we get a doggy?"

"That's up to your daddy, kiddo," Daniel said. "But when we get back home, I'll see if I can find some pictures so you can see just how much you look like your daddy, okay?" Jackson smiled and nodded.

"We should get something for your daddy for lunch, what do you think?" Marina asked Jackson.

"Daddy likes turkey sammiches," Jackson told his grandmother.

Daniel smiled at his grandson. "And we should get some chocolate milk too, right?"

Jackson smiled. "Yeah!"

* * *

Jackson toddled happily between his Nana and Papa as they walked into the lobby of the crime lab. Judy, the receptionist, smiled at the little boy when they came in. "Hi, Jackson!"

"Hi, Miss Judy," Jackson said, smiling up at her. "Dis my Nana and Papa."

Daniel and Marina exchanged hellos and Judy paged Greg to the front desk. When Greg rounded the corner, he smiled as he saw his son and parents sitting and chatting.

"Daddy!" Jackson shouted as he ran to hug him.

Greg laughed softly as he scooped his son into his arms. "You been having fun? You being good?"

"Yep!"

"As a matter of fact," Daniel said as he and Marina stood to greet Greg, "He has been great." Jackson nodded and smiled at his grandfather.

"We brought you an' Morgan turkey sammiches, daddy," Jackson said with a smile.

"You did?" Greg smiled at his son. "Do you guys have time to see Uncle Nick and Aunt Sara and everyone?"

"Yeah!" Jackson loved Nick and Sara.

Marina and Daniel got their visitor's passes from Judy and Greg guided them through the lab. Lab techs and CSIs said hello to Jackson as they passed by. When they reached the layout room, D.B. and Nick were looking over photos from their crime scene.

"Uncle Nick!" Jackson called when he saw him.

Nick smiled when he saw Jackson in Greg's arms. "Hey!" Jackson reached over and Nick took him from Greg. "You ready for Santa?"

"Yeah!"

Marina laughed. "He's getting there."

Nick smiled at Greg's parents. He'd met them a few years ago when they visited just after Warrick's death. "Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders. Good to see you."

"You too, Nick," Daniel said as he shook Nick's hand. Marina smiled and said hello to Nick as well.

Greg cleared his throat. "Mom, Dad, this is my boss, D.B. Russell."

"Daniel Sanders," Greg's father said as he shook D.B.'s hand.

"Hello, Mr. Russell," Marina said, shaking his hand.

"D.B., please." He smiled at Greg's mother.

"Marina. And it's great to finally meet you. Greg has told us so much about you."

"Uh-oh, I better leave," D.B. said with a smile. Everyone chuckled. D.B. turned to Jackson. "You been getting ready for Christmas?"

Jackson nodded happily. "My daddy an' me saw Santa."

"You did?" D.B. asked him.

Jackson nodded. "Yep!"

D.B. and Greg's parents chuckled. "Kaitlyn's going to see Santa today, I think," D.B. told the smiling boy.

"His granddaughter," Greg explained to his parents. They smiled at his boss.

"As I'm sure you're finding out, Mr. and Mrs. Sanders, there is nothing quite as wonderful as sharing Christmas with your grandchild." Marina and Daniel smiled and nodded. They were thrilled to be spending their first Christmas with their grandson, and almost as excited as he was.

Greg took Jackson from Nick. "And I think your Nana mentioned something about baking cookies for Santa."

"Mm-hmm," Marina nodded.

They said goodbye to Nick and D.B. and headed to the break room, where Sara and Finn were enjoying a break. Jackson squirmed out of Greg's arms and rushed to Sara, who was sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Jackson!" Sara opened her arms and enveloped Jackson in a hug when he rushed to her.

Greg set the bag with the food on the table and introduced his parents to Finn. Jackson toddled over and gave Finn a hug as well.

"Hello, handsome," Finn said, smiling at the little boy.

Sara stood to greet Greg's parents. They knew she and Greg were as close as siblings, and she'd talked to them several times before.

"Where Morgan?" Jackson asked Finn.

"I think she's still talking with Doc Robbins about her case, but she'll be over in a little bit." Finn smiled at the sweet little boy.

"We got her a sammich," Jackson explained. "An' I got my daddy a sammich, too."

Everyone smiled at the sweet child. Just then, Finn's pager went off. "Hodges has our trace from the B&E."

Sara smiled at Marina and Daniel. "Great seeing you again."

"You too," they both said.

Sara and Finn both said goodbye to Jackson and Greg and headed to Trace. True to Finn's word, Morgan came to the break room a couple of minutes later. She smiled when she saw everyone.

"Morgan!" Jackson smiled and rushed over to her. Morgan smiled as he bounded into her arms. "We brought you an' daddy sammiches!"

"You did? That is so sweet of you all!" She smiled as Greg took Jackson and they sat down with Marina and Daniel to enjoy their sandwiches.

Just before they finished, Morgan turned to Jackson. "Sweetie, how's your fingers? Do they still hurt?"

Jackson shook his head. "Nope, not anymore." He happily took a drink of his chocolate milk.

Morgan and Greg both smiled.

**TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Still don't own CSI.**

**Okay, let me say again, kjære in Norwegian means "dear."**

**Thank you again to all who have been reading, reviewing and following this story! Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassaa001, CSI001, Zebo8605, and everyone...you guys rock!**

**Family stuff again...and Morgan and Marina have a conversation. Hope you all enjoy...and please review!**

Morgan and Greg sat in the break room with Jackson, Marina and Daniel, and enjoyed the company more than the food. Jackson told Greg all about going shopping with Nana and Papa.

"Nana an' Papa got you a present, daddy," Jackson told him.

"They did?" Greg smiled at his son. "What they get me?"

"I dunno!" Jackson said as he took another sip of his chocolate milk.

Daniel smiled at his grandson. "Greg Sanders, do you really think we'd buy your Christmas present in front of your three-year old?" Leaning down to Jackson, Daniel whispered, "He always tried to wriggle out what we were getting him for Christmas and birthdays when he was a kid. He'd search all over the house, practically tearing the place apart." Jackson giggled.

"I did not tear the whole house apart!" Greg said as he rolled his eyes playfully.

"Oh, really?" Marina asked. "I seem to recall hearing noises in the attic one year. I thought we had a raccoon or something up there...turns out it was a certain little boy who was hunting all over for his Christmas gift!" Marina smiled at Greg, who smiled and rolled his eyes.

Jackson and Morgan laughed. "Did you find it, daddy?" Jackson asked.

Greg shook his head. "No, they got to be pretty good at where to hide the presents."

Marina laughed. "I remember, I went up to the attic and caught you red-handed. You just had this smile like the cat that ate the canary! You looked at me and said, 'I love you Mom'!"

Morgan laughed. "That was always my go-to line when I was caught doing something I wasn't supposed to be doing."

Everyone laughed. "Yeah," Marina continued. "He seemed to say that a lot round about Christmas and birthday time!"

Greg laughed and pulled a giggling Jackson up onto his lap. "Your Nana and Papa got to be pretty good about hiding presents."

"But that didn't stop you from trying!" Daniel said.

Henry knocked on the door frame. "Uh, Greg?"

"Oh, hey. Mom, Dad...this is Henry Andrews. He's got my old job in DNA."

They shook hands and exchanged hellos. Henry handed a file to Greg. "I found a match."

"Oh, okay." Moving Jackson off his lap, Greg said, "Jacks, can you stay here for a couple of minutes while I talk to Uncle Henry?"

"'Kay Daddy." The little boy snuggled next to Marina as Greg talked to Henry about his case.

Morgan finished her sandwich and threw away the container as Jackson chatted away with his grandparents. She sat back down and Jackson clambered over and gave her a hug.

"How's your finger, sweet pea?" She asked him.

"All better. See?" He held his hand up to show her.

"Yeah. Very good." She kissed his fingers like she had done that morning.

"Yeah, I heard you had an owie," Daniel asked his grandson.

The little boy held his hand in front of Daniel. "Not anymore!" he said with a smile.

Morgan smiled. "Yeah, he closed his fingers in the drawer. But I think you're all better, honey."

"Yep!" Jackson said as he took another sip of his chocolate milk.

Marina and Daniel smiled at their grandson. The little boy was just like his father, and it was clear that he was the top priority of Greg and Morgan.

"Did you guys have fun shopping?" Morgan asked.

"Oh, yes," Marina said. "We shopped around downtown and found some wonderful things for Greg and Jackson."

"For me?" Jackson asked with wide eyes.

"Hey now!" Daniel said, smiling at his grandson. "You _are_ just like your daddy, aren't you?" Jackson just giggled in response.

Marina's eyes beamed every time she looked at her grandson. "Hey, kjæreste?"

Jackson looked up at Marina. "Huh?"

Marina smiled. "That means 'sweetheart' in Norwegian. You remember saying 'I love you' in Norwegian this morning?" Jackson nodded.

"You did?!" Morgan asked Jackson. He smiled proudly. "That is so cool!"

Marina and Daniel smiled as Jackson told her 'I love you' in Norwegian as best he could. "Jeg elsker deg!" The little boy said to Morgan.

"Wow!" Morgan whispered. "That's awesome, Jackson!"

Jackson smiled widely and gave Morgan a hug.

"Kjæreste do you think Morgan would like to have dinner with your daddy and us?" Marina asked.

"Yeah!" Jackson said. Looking at Morgan, he said, "Dontcha want to have dinner with us?"

Morgan smiled at the little boy. "I would love to." She kissed his cheek. The little boy smiled and hugged Morgan, then clambered over next to his grandparents.

The adults enjoyed just watching and being with the sweet little boy. Once he'd settled back onto his chair, Jackson looked at Morgan. "I gotta go potty." Morgan couldn't help but laugh.

Daniel stood up. "I'll take him." He took Jackson's hand and walked with him out of the room. "We'll be right back."

Morgan and Marina smiled at the two as they walked out. Marina glanced at Morgan. "He is amazing! Such a beautiful child."

Morgan looked at Greg's mother. "He is."

"And he is so like his father. He looks and acts just like Greg!"

Morgan smiled. "Those two are like peas in a pod. Greg cannot wait to get home to Jackson every day. He can be dog tired and still want to be with Jackson."

Marina smiled at Morgan. "I must say, when I first learned I had a grandson I was...surprised."

"You're not the only one." Morgan looked away.

Marina smiled softly. "I was mad, but at Jackson's mother. Never Greg and certainly not Jackson."

Morgan nodded. "I don't know if his mother was ever going to tell Greg he had a son. If she hadn't gotten in trouble..."

"Killing the undercover police officer in Chicago?" Marina asked. Morgan nodded. "Greg told me about that."

Morgan sighed. "I wish Greg had known about Jackson from the start. He is a great father."

"He is," Marina said as she leaned forward and took Morgan's hand. "He is a wonderful father! And as angry as I am at Jackson's mother...Riley?" Morgan nodded. "Riley is the one I'm mad at. As thankful as I am that she gave Greg that beautiful boy, I wish she had let him be a father from day one."

Morgan smiled softly. "So do I. When I think of her maybe not ever telling Greg about Jackson..." She shook her head and looked away.

Marina squeezed Morgan's hand gently. "I am sorry that she was too proud and stubborn to tell Greg about his son until she had gotten in trouble. And I am sorry that the police officer in Chicago lost his life because of her. But I am _not_ sorry she gave Greg my grandson. Jackson is not a mistake. And we all love him very, very much."

Morgan smiled. "I love him too."

Marina smiled. "I know, and Jackson loves you." Smiling at the beautiful young woman who her son was in love with and her grandson adored, Marina added, "As far as I am concerned, _you _are Jackson's mother." Morgan gasped softly in surprise. "I mean it," Marina continued. "You love him. You make sure he gets to bed and eats his vegetables." Both women laughed softly. "And you comfort him, you and Greg help him with whatever he needs...you and Greg are that little boy's parents."

Morgan's smile lit up her face. "Thank you Marina!" She said as she leaned forward and hugged Marina.

"It's true," Marina whispered. "And you're welcome."

Greg walked in to find his mother and girlfriend hugging. "Hey, what's going on in here?" He asked with a smile.

The women pulled apart and smiled. Morgan wiped away a stray tear from her cheek.

"I was just telling her what a wonderful girl my son has," Marina said with a smile.

Greg raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Just then, Jackson came up behind Greg and wrapped his arms around his father's legs.

"Oh!" Greg said as he smiled and laughed softly at his little boy. "Power hug!" He lifted his giggling son into his arms.

"I think we'd better let your daddy and Morgan get back to work," Daniel told his grandson. Jackson wrapped his arms around Greg's neck.

"Oh, it's all right kjære," Marina said as she walked over to her son and grandson. "Daddy and Morgan have promised to join us for dinner."

Morgan joined them in the doorway. "And I think your Nana said something about ice cream?" Marina nodded at the smiling boy.

Greg rubbed his son's back and kissed his forehead. "Jacks, you be good for Nana and Papa. We'll see you around...seven?" He looked at Morgan, who nodded. Whispering in Jackson's ear, Greg said, "How about tomorrow we go get our tree?"

Jackson's eyes widened and he smiled widely. "Yeah!"

Greg laughed and hugged his son. "Love you, Jacks."

"I love you too Daddy!"

Greg and Morgan said goodbye to Jackson and his grandparents and watched as they left the lab. Putting an arm around Morgan, Greg asked, "What did I walk in on?"

Morgan smiled. "You're right." Looking up at Greg, she said, "They love me."

Greg smiled and gave Morgan a short, sweet kiss. Looking at his beautiful girlfriend and thinking of his wonderful son and parents, Greg felt that this was going to be his favorite Christmas ever.

**TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Kjærester is "Sweethearts" in Norwegian. **

**Thank you again to all my readers! Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassaa001, Jojowolfe, CSI001, and everyone, thank you all so much!**

**Dinner with the family and a sweet scene between Greg's parents and Morgan! Hope you enjoy :)**

Morgan and Greg arrived at the restaurant and met Daniel, Marina and Jackson, as they were waiting by the front of the restaurant. As soon as Greg and Morgan walked in, Jackson rushed over and gave Greg a big hug.

"Hi daddy!" The little boy said as Greg lifted him into his arms.

Greg smiled as he hugged his son. Morgan reached up and gave the little boy a hug as well. "Did you have fun with Nana and Papa?" Greg asked.

Jackson beamed a happy smile. "Yep! Nana an' Papa are nice."

Greg laughed softly, thinking of how protective his mother was with him when he was growing up. He knew they both would adore their grandson.

Daniel and Marina stood and greeted the couple and their hostess showed them to their table. Jackson happily sat at the head of the table, between Greg and Marina. When the hostess placed a color sheet in front of him, Jackson happily took the crayons and thanked her. The waitress came and took their drink orders. "Do you have chocolate milk?" Jackson asked.

Everyone smiled. "I don't think so, but I'll check," the waitress replied.

"If it were up to Jacks, chocolate milk would be on the menu of every restaurant in town," Greg said as he smiled at his son. "Yep!" Jackson said as he happily colored.

The group chatted about everything from work at the lab to how everyone in Greg's hometown were doing. The waitress returned with their drinks and placed a carton of chocolate milk in front of Jackson. "Look what I found," she said, smiling at the little boy.

"Thank you!" Jackson said as Greg opened the carton for him. The waitress smiled, took their orders, and left.

"So, Jackson," Daniel asked his grandson. "Do you think we should get a little tree?"

Jackson shook his head and giggled. "A big one, Papa!"

Greg smiled, loving how excited Jackson was about the upcoming holiday. "Well, Jacks, we gotta make sure it fits in the apartment."

"It'll fit, Daddy!" Jackson said as he happily sipped his chocolate milk. "An' Santa will come an' give presents."

"And he knows you've been good, right?" Morgan asked.

Jackson nodded. "Yep!"

The food arrived and everyone began eating. Jackson happily ate his macaroni and cheese as the adults talked about how excited they were to spend their first Christmas with Jackson.

Marina smiled every time she glanced at Greg and Jackson. "You know," she said, "I was a bit overprotective of your daddy, Jackson."

"A bit?" Greg asked with raised eyebrows. "If I got a nosebleed or a paper cut, you'd take me to the ER."

Morgan chuckled. "All mothers worry, Greg."

"And father's," Daniel added.

Greg smiled at Jackson, knowing that he worried about his son and loved him so much. Glancing at his mother, he said, "I guess now I understand why."

Marina smiled. "And now, you're a parent. You know how you worry about him when he's sick or if he's okay. And you know that nothing compares to it...the love of your child."

Greg smiled at the little boy happily eating and enjoying being with his family. Nothing compared to the joy he felt seeing Jackson smile or getting one of the little boy's big hugs. "Hey, Jacks?" Greg whispered. Jackson smiled at his daddy. "Love you."

"I love you too, daddy!"

Jackson enjoyed dinner with the family, and he laughed when Daniel and Greg argued over who would pay the check. Just before leaving, Greg took Jackson to use the restroom. Morgan stayed and finished her drink while Daniel and Marina paid the check.

"I had a wonderful time," Morgan told them. "Really, this was a treat."

"I enjoyed it," Marina said. Daniel smiled and nodded.

Morgan smiled at Marina. "Did you really take Greg to the ER if he got a nosebleed?"

Marina smiled thoughtfully. "I guess I was a bit overprotective."

Daniel cleared his throat. "You did worry about him."

Nodding, Marina said, "Yes, I did. I had wanted four kids. But...Greg's my only child." She took a sip of water. "We had tried to have kids for several years. We were about to give up, when I found out I was pregnant with Greg." Marina and Daniel smiled. "I had to spend a few months in bed, had to have Daniel and my mother wait on me hand and foot..." she glanced at her husband and smiled. "I don't know how you put up with me."

Daniel chuckled and smiled thoughtfully at his wife. "You and Greg were worth it."

Morgan smiled at Greg's parents. She could tell they still loved each other very much.

"All that work and worry," Marina continued, "And then we had a beautiful son." She smiled, thinking of Greg.

"You _were_ protective," Daniel told his wife. "Greg never played any sports in high school."

Morgan raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah, he was smart and had a lot of good friends. But no sports."

Morgan smiled and nodded. "You should have seen him at the baseball game a while back." Marina and Daniel looked at her with interest. "Yeah, CSI played LVPD Vice. We won. And Greg scored a home run."

Daniel and Marina smiled. "That's wonderful," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Marina said. "I know...I know I was protective, but..."

Morgan smiled gently at Marina as she trailed off. "He turned out just fine." When Marina looked at her, Morgan continued. "I know you love him, and Greg is the best man I have ever known. He's handsome, smart, caring, funny, kind, loving...he's amazing."

Daniel put his arm around Marina and both smiled softly. "I've always believed he was the special child I was meant to have," Marina said softly.

Morgan took Marina's hand and smiled. "He was. And whether you know it or not, you raised him right."

Marina smiled and squeezed Morgan's hand gently. "Thank you, sweetheart."

Daniel nodded. "Thank you Morgan."

Greg and Jackson returned to the table and Marina smiled widely as she watched her son with his child. "Hello my kjærester!"

Jackson clambered onto Marina's lap and wrapped her arms around the sweet little boy. "Nana, can Morgan help us look for the tree?"

Marina smiled as she watched Greg put his arm around Morgan. "If she doesn't have to work she can."

Morgan sighed. "I should be off work around four tomorrow afternoon. Then I can come over and help you all put up the tree, okay?"

"Yeah!" Jackson eagerly agreed.

Morgan left and Greg rode home with his parents, since they had his car. Jackson enjoyed chatting with his father and grandparents. He fell asleep as they arrived at Greg's apartment. Daniel took the keys from Greg and unlocked the door so he could carry the happy but sleepy toddler in.

"He's exhausted," Marina whispered as they arrived in the apartment.

"Yeah," Greg said, smiling as he rubbed Jackson's back. "He's had a busy day." He carried Jackson to his room and carefully laid him onto the bed. "Mom, could you get his pajamas?" Greg asked, nodding toward the folded pajamas on the bed. Marina nodded and helped Greg change Jackson's clothes.

Daniel walked in and set Jackson's jacket in his closet. He smiled as he watched his wife and son get Jackson in his pajamas and tuck him in. "Dad, make sure he's got Cubby," Greg said, gesturing to Jackson's teddy bear that was sitting on the nightstand. Daniel carefully tucked it in the bed next to Jackson.

Once Jackson was tucked in, Marina, Daniel and Greg all gave him a soft kiss to his forehead and said goodnight. They walked out of the room quietly, and Greg smiled as he watched his son sleep.

After a couple of moments, Greg joined his parents in the living room. He sighed happily as he sat down in the chair.

Marina brought Daniel a cup of coffee. "He's wonderful, honey. We really had a wonderful day."

Greg smiled. "He's amazing, isn't he?" Daniel and Marina nodded. "I still..." Greg glanced toward's Jackson's room. "He's mine."

Daniel smiled at his son. "Yeah, he is. And all of us love him so much."

Greg looked at his parents and smiled. "I love him."

Daniel and Marina both smiled proudly at their son. "You are a good father," Daniel told him. "And Jackson is amazing."

"We're both so proud of both of you," Marina added.

Greg smiled, then looked at his mother skeptically. Marina noticed his look. "What?"

"What were you two talking about with Morgan?"

Marina smiled. "Honey, she is amazing." Greg raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really. She's beautiful, smart, kind, and she loves you and Jackson."

Greg smiled, relieved that his mother really loved Morgan. "I love her. And so does Jackson."

"We know," Daniel added. "And we love her, too."

Greg stood and hugged his parents, so thankful that they loved Morgan as much as he and Jackson. "Thank you."

"We love you, honey," Marina said when they pulled apart.

"We do," Daniel agreed. "You have a good job, great friends, and a wonderful family. We're both so proud of you."

Greg smiled and slightly blushed. "Thank you. Love you both too."

**TBC...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I still don't own CSI.**

**FYI, when my nephew was Jackson's age, he said "Happy Merry Christmas!" So I thought it would be cool if Jackson said it too. **

**Thank you again to all who are reading and have reviewed! Lil Badger 101, sassaa001, smuffly, and everyone-thank you! You all rock!**

**Another chapter that's a bit shorter, but I love writing little interactions between Greg, Jackson and their family. Hope you enjoy it as well!**

Greg held onto Jackson as they, Greg's parents, and Morgan looked around the small farm for a Christmas tree. They looked at trees, big and small, and talked about how Greg and Morgan both loved decorating trees when they were growing up.

"An' don't forget," Jackson said to his father. "We're getting a biiiiig tree." He held out his arms as if he were measuring a giant tree.

Greg smiled. "You think a tree that big will fit in the apartment, Jacks?" Jackson smiled and nodded.

"Hey, guys!" Marina called. "Look at this one!" She'd found a tree that wasn't too small and wasn't too big.

"I like it," Daniel said.

"Me too," Greg added. "What do you think, Jacks?"

"Dat's de one!" Jackson said happily. "Can we get it, daddy?"

Morgan smiled and nodded at the family. "I think it'll look great in your place."

Greg smiled and set Jackson down. The little boy happily looked up at the tree, thinking it was just the right size. "Please, daddy?"

Greg smiled at his family. "You really think it's the right tree, Jacks?"

"Yes!" Jackson happily agreed.

Everyone laughed softly at the excited child. "Then it's ours," Greg said.

"Yay!" Jackson shouted and jumped up and down. Greg and Daniel paid the tree salesman and put the tree on top of Greg's car. As they headed home, Jackson was happily telling Morgan about the tree and how excited he was for Christmas.

* * *

The group arrived home and Jackson stayed in Marina's arms as Greg and Daniel got the tree down from Greg's car. "Daddy, be careful!" Jackson said as he watched his father and grandfather.

Morgan smiled as she took Greg's keys and opened the door. "You supervising, Jackson?"

"Yeah! Dat's our tree!" Marina smiled and kissed the little boy's cheek. Greg and Daniel maneuvered the tree into the apartment and set it in the living room.

"What do you think, Jacks?" Greg asked once they'd settled the tree in a spot close to the wall.

"Yeah!" Jackson happily said. "Right dere!"

Morgan got some water for the tree and Marina got a box she'd brought with her filled with ornaments. "You ready to decorate the tree, sweetie?" She asked her grandson. He nodded happily.

Greg took off his jacket and hung it in the closet by the door. Daniel smiled at Marina, who got up and gave Greg a small package. "What's this, mom?" He asked.

Marina simply smiled as Greg sat down on the couch and pulled Jackson to him. "Want to help me open this, Jacks?" Jackson clambered up on his lap and helped him pull the ribbon off the small package. Greg opened the box and saw a small picture frame ornament. The picture was a candid one of Greg and Jackson, the little boy on his father's lap and Greg reading a book to him. Greg softly gasped when he saw the picture, and the frame that said 'Our First Christmas Together'.

"Dat's me an' daddy!" Jackson said as he looked at the picture.

"Uh-huh," Daniel said.

"We found the ornament while we were shopping the other day," Marina explained. "And Morgan took the picture."

Morgan smiled as she watched Greg and Jackson admiring the picture. "I took that a couple of nights before they came here. Do you like it, Jackson?"

"Yes!"

Greg smiled as he looked at the picture of him and Jackson. He may not have been there for the little boy's first two holidays, but he was so happy to have him now and that Jackson was really loving Christmas.

"Don't you like it, daddy?" Jackson asked as Greg kept looking at the picture.

Greg looked at his son and smiled. "I love it. I am so happy I get to spend Christmas with you, Jacks." He pulled Jackson over for a hug. "I love you."

"Love you too, daddy."

Greg stood and hugged his parents. "Thank you," he said softly, feeling happy tears form.

Jackson walked over to Morgan and gave her a hug. "Merry Christmas, sweetie," she said as the little boy wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Happy Merry Christmas, Morgan!" He smiled at her.

Greg smiled at his son and girlfriend. "Hey, Jacks," he whispered as he crouched down to him. "I think you should hang this on the tree. You want to?" Jackson nodded, smiling and laughing as Greg lifted him in his arms. "Pick a good spot," He told his son.

Jackson studied the tree and pointed to a spot in the middle of the tree. "Right dere!" Greg smiled and handed him the ornament, and helped Jackson put it on the tree. Jackson smiled and nodded, pleased with himself.

"Good job, honey!" Marina said. Daniel and Morgan applauded and Greg gave Jackson a high-five.

The rest of the evening was spent laughing and decorating the tree. Marina cooked dinner, and Morgan showed Jackson how to make a chain using construction paper and tape. Everyone enjoyed just being together and looked forward to spending Christmas with each other.

**TBC...**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own CSI. I don't own Thomas the Tank Engine either. But my nephew **_**loved**_** that when he was Jackson's age, so I thought it would be cool if Jackson did too.**

**Thank you again to all who have been reading and reviewing! Lil Badger 101, smuffly, sassaa001, Teddah Bear, CSI001, and everyone-thank you all very, very much!**

**Happy Christmas Eve everyone! Hope you all have a great holiday!**

**Christmas Eve! How excited is Jackson for Christmas? Read and find out...and review please!**

When Christmas Eve Day arrived, Greg and Daniel were out doing some last-minute shopping while Marina and Jackson stayed at the apartment. They happily chatted while making cookies in the kitchen.

"Did daddy eber make cookies for Santa?" Jackson asked as he helped stir ingredients.

"Oh, yes!" Marina answered with a smile. "He loved to bake cookies for Santa...and he always left some carrots for Santa's reindeer."

Jackson smiled. "Can we leave carrots too, Nana?"

"Of course we can, kjæreste!"

Greg and Daniel arrived home to find Marina and Jackson baking cookies and the apartment smelling sweet with cinnamon and sugar. "Don't eat all those cookies, Jackson," Daniel said with a smile.

Jackson giggled. "Dere for Santa, Papa!" Marina helped Jackson off the footstool he was standing on and the little boy rushed to his father. "Hi, Daddy!"

Greg lifted his smiling son into his arms. "You being good?"

"Of course he is!" Marina called from the kitchen.

"Daddy, Santa comes tonight!" Jackson excitedly told his father.

"Yeah!" Greg said. He was so thrilled to have his son with him this Christmas. "But he won't come until you're asleep."

Jackson smiled and nodded. As thrilled as Greg was to be spending his first Christmas as a father, his son was so excited about the holiday and getting to be with his whole family...and, of course, toys.

"Daddy, will Santa know dat I want a baseball an' a train?" Jackson had watched Thomas the Tank Engine and had loved the trains on the show.

"Oh, I think he will," Greg told his son. "And he knows you've been good and you love your family and friends."

"An' Morgan!" Jackson said.

Greg smiled and kissed Jackson's cheek. "Well, she's family, too," Daniel said as Jackson began playing with his toy car. Greg smiled at his father, so happy that he and his mother had come to love Morgan.

"Okay," Marina sighed as she entered the living room. "Cookies are in the oven, and it shouldn't take them that long to bake. Then we can have dinner and meet Morgan and everyone at church."

Greg playfully mussed Jackson's hair. "You and I have gotta get dressed up, Jacks." Jackson smiled. Doc Robbins and his wife Judy had invited Greg, his family and everyone to the Christmas Eve service at their church.

After ten minutes, the cookies were ready to come out of the oven. Marina enjoyed having Jackson help decorate them, even decorating one for himself.

"Nana, will Santa like de cookies?" Jackson asked as he sprinkled powdered sugar on a cookie.

"I think he will," Marina answered, careful to watch Jackson decorate the cookies. "And I think we should leave some for your daddy and you. What do you think?"

"Mm-hmm!" Jackson said. Marina laughed softly as she gave him a cookie and chocolate milk.

The family was just finishing dinner when Morgan arrived to ride with the Sanders' to the church.

Greg walked into the living room to see Morgan in a long black skirt and red blouse. "Wow!" he said softly.

"You look pretty, Morgan," Jackson said with a soft smile. Daniel and Marina agreed.

Morgan smiled, and looked at Jackson in his black pants and dark green shirt, and Greg in his suit with a dark green tie. "You guys look pretty good, too," she said with a smile.

Jackson smiled as Greg hugged Morgan, then he rushed over for a hug of his own.

They made sure everything was turned off and headed for church.

Jackson enjoyed seeing Doc and Judy, as well as some of his other aunts and uncles from the lab, who had accepted Doc's invitation and come to church. When he saw Nick and Julie talking with Doc and Judy, Jackson rushed over to greet them.

"Hey, sweetie!" Judy said as Nick lifted Jackson into his arms. "You get bigger every time I see you, you know that?" Jackson smiled at her as he wrapped his arms around Nick's neck for a hug.

"Merry Christmas, Jackson," Doc Robbins told the happy child.

"Happy Merry Christmas!" Jackson said with a big smile.

Greg and his family joined Jackson and his extended family, and Greg introduced Doc and Judy to his parents. They exchanged hellos, and Nick and Julie greeted them as well.

"Where's Aunt Sara?" Jackson asked Nick.

"She's meeting your Uncle Gil's flight, which won't be in for a little while," Nick explained to him. "But she's going to see you tomorrow. And she told me to give you this." Nick hugged Jackson and kissed his cheek. Jackson smiled and giggled.

Soon D.B. and part of his family joined the group and it was time for services to begin. Jackson loved seeing everyone, but wasn't too happy about having to sit still for too long. Still, he enjoyed singing Christmas carols and being with his family.

When services were over, Greg's family joined Doc and Judy at their house for some coffee and snacks. Jackson loved playing with Doc's grandson and D.B.'s granddaughter, Kaitlyn.

"Is he ready for Santa?" Julie asked as she watched the kids playing.

"I think he's been ready since Halloween," Greg said with a smile. Morgan brought Greg a cup of coffee. D.B. and Nick soon joined them in the living room as the kids laughed and played.

Greg smiled as he watched Jackson with the other children. He couldn't imagine his life without his son, especially this time of year.

D.B. saw Greg smiling and watching Jackson. "This is the first year where he really knows what Christmas is about, right Greg?"

"Yeah," Greg answered, not taking his eyes off Jackson.

Marina came into the living room and smiled at her son and grandson. "I don't know who's more excited, Greg or Jackson."

Morgan smiled at the man she loved. "I'm so happy you have him now."

Greg looked briefly at Morgan. "So am I." He looked back at his happy son. "It's just...awesome to see Christmas through Jackson's eyes."

Everyone smiled as Jackson clambered up on Greg's lap. "Look, Daddy! Katie gave me a car!" He showed Greg the toy car Kaitlyn had given him.

"Wow! That's cool! Did you tell her thank you?"

Jackson nodded, climbed off Greg's lap, and gave Kaitlyn a big hug. "Thank you!" Kaitlyn smiled and said "You're welcome." Jackson then ran to Judy and asked for some paper and crayons. She sat him at the table and the little boy began coloring. As soon as he was finished, he ran back to Kaitlyn. "Dis for you! It a flower!"

"Aw! That's so pretty!" Kaitlyn complimented. "Thank you!"

The adults continued to visit, and soon the children began to get tired. Doc and Judy's baby grandson was the first to fall asleep. "I think we'd better get him down," their daughter Pam said as she picked him up and carried him to the spare bedroom. "It was good to see you all!" Everyone said good night as she and Judy put the baby to bed.

Greg walked over to Jackson. "I think it's about time to head home." Both Jackson and Kaitlyn whined.

"Now, sweetie," D.B.'s daughter Maya told her daughter. "Santa will be here before you know it."

Jackson smiled at Maya, Greg and Kaitlyn. "Yeah, but he won't come 'til you guys are asleep!" Greg said. "You about ready to go, Jacks?"

"Do I hafta go, daddy?"

"Yep," Greg said as his son clambered onto his lap. "The sooner you're asleep the sooner Santa will come." He smiled as his son's eyes shone with happiness.

"We'd better get going, too," D.B.'s wife Barbara told her granddaughter. Soon all the adults said goodnight to the Robbins and wished each other happy holidays before heading home.

Jackson tried to fight sleep, but he soon fell asleep in the car on the way home. Daniel and Marina couldn't say enough kind things about The Robbins and The Russells and all of Greg and Morgan's colleagues.

Greg opened the door and Marina carefully pulled a sleeping Jackson out of his car seat. Jackson stirred when Greg ushered everyone into the apartment.

Morgan walked over and hugged Greg. "See you tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah," he gave her a sweet kiss on the lips. "Goodnight. Love you."

"Love you too." She said goodnight to Marina and Daniel and gave Jackson a hug. "I'm going to be here tomorrow morning, and we'll open presents together, okay?" Jackson nodded. "Merry Christmas, sweet pea." She kissed Jackson's cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too, Morgan."

"We're home, kjæreste," Marina said softly. "Do you want to help get the plate of cookies for Santa." Jackson nodded sleepily. Greg headed for the kitchen and put some of the cookies on a plate.

"Don't forget the chocolate milk, daddy!" Jackson called as Marina set him down. The little boy joined Greg in the kitchen.

"I won't forget," Greg told his excited son. "Do you want to get some carrots for the reindeer?" Jackson nodded. "Okay, they're in the fridge." Jackson got the carrots and handed the vegetables to Greg. "Thank you."

Jackson carried the plate of cookies to the coffee table in the living room and Greg set the carrots down on the table by the plate. "Did you get the chocolate milk, daddy?"

"I'll get it in a minute. You want a glass before you go to bed, Jacks?" Jackson nodded and headed back to the kitchen with his father. Greg poured Jackson a glass of his favorite drink and gave it to the happy toddler. "Thank you, daddy," Jackson said as he smiled up at Greg.

Marina walked into the kitchen. "Okay, I'll clean up the kitchen." Smiling at her grandson, she said, "You need to get to bed, kjæreste."

"But Nana," Jackson whined.

"No, your Nana's right," Greg said. "Santa Claus won't come until you're sound asleep. Come on." He picked up his son and carried him to his Nana and Papa. They kissed the sweet little boy goodnight and Greg took him to his room. He helped Jackson brush his teeth and get into his pajamas.

"Daddy, when will Santa get here?"

Greg smiled at the little boy who was almost too excited to sleep. "I don't know, but Santa doesn't come until kids are asleep."

"Is he gunna leave me lots of toys?"

"I think he might. But not until you're asleep. Now come on." He pulled the bed sheets back and Jackson climbed into bed. He laid his head on the pillow and wrapped his arm around his teddy bear. Greg smiled as his little son yawned and laid down. "Goodnight, Jacks."

Jackson reached his other arm up and gave Greg a hug. "Nigh-night daddy. Love you."

"I love you too." Greg watched as his son closed his eyes. He quietly walked out and shut the door, joining his parents in the kitchen.

"He asleep?" Marina asked.

Greg nodded. "Down for the count." He began to help clean up the kitchen. They chatted happily about Jackson and how excited he was for Christmas and how all of them were really enjoying being together as a family.

Once the dishes were cleaned up, Daniel excused himself to get ready for bed. He gave Greg a hug and kissed Marina's cheek, then turned to go to bed. He stopped in the doorway. "Ahem...down for the count?" Greg and Marina came to the doorway to find Jackson had come into the living room and was curled up on the sofa.

Greg laughed softly. "He's waiting for Santa."

"Let him sleep, honey," Marina whispered with a smile.

Greg walked over and pulled a small quilt over the sleeping Jackson. He was sound asleep, arms wrapped around his teddy bear and happily dreaming of the next day. Greg leaned over a placed a soft kiss to Jackson's forehead. He watched as his son slept soundly. "Merry Christmas, Jacks," Greg whispered.

**TBC...**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own CSI, nor do I own Thomas the Tank Engine or Toys 'R Us.**

**Merry Christmas!**

Greg woke up around seven on Christmas morning to the feeling of small hands shaking his shoulder. He looked and saw Jackson smiling.

"Happy Merry Christmas, Daddy!"

Greg rolled onto his back and wrapped his arms around his happy son. "Happy Merry Christmas, Jacks. You ready to see what Santa brought you?"

"Yeah!"

Greg lifted his son into his arms and the little boy giggled. "Come on, let's go see." Greg set Jackson on the floor and followed him into the living room. As they walked down the small hallway, Jackson called, "Nana! Papa! Santa came!"

Greg led Jackson into the living room. The little boy gasped when he saw the toys that were under the tree. There was the baseball and glove, along with a train set with Thomas the Tank Engine. "Wow!" Jackson said as he rushed to the toys. Greg happily watched his son as he examined the toys Santa brought.

Marina and Daniel joined them in the living room. "Merry Christmas!" Daniel said loudly.

"Merry Christmas, my darlings," Marina said.

"I got a train!" Jackson said as he began playing with his toys. "An' Santa gave me a ball!"

Greg sat down on the floor to play with Jackson and Daniel sat down on the couch. Both Marina and Daniel smiled as they watched Greg and Jackson play.

"What's this one, Jacks?" Greg asked as he held up a small train car.

"Dat's Emily!" Jackson said. "An' dis one is Toby!"

Father and son played with the train and looked at the baseball and glove. Greg couldn't wait to play ball with his son.

"I'll get breakfast started," Marina said as she and Daniel headed for the kitchen. Before long, the whole apartment smelled of fruit and cinnamon as Marina prepared breakfast. As she was setting the food on the table, there was a knock at the door.

"Hello!" Morgan called as Daniel came to the door. Greg and Jackson both smiled as Daniel opened the door and hugged Morgan. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Morgan!" Daniel replied.

"Hey, sweetie," Greg said as Morgan made her way to the tree in the living room. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," she said as she gave him a brief kiss. She smiled as she saw Jackson with his toys. "Merry Christmas, Jackson."

"Happy Merry Christmas! Look, Santa came!" Jackson showed her the toy trains.

"Wow! How cool!" Morgan dropped her gifts by the tree and sat down with Jackson and Greg.

"Merry Christmas, Morgan!" Marina called as she finished putting the food on the table.

"Hi Marina! Merry Christmas!"

"Morgan, look!" Jackson showed Morgan his trains. "Dis Thomas!"

Greg and Morgan laughed softly. "Wow!" Morgan said as Greg and Jackson ran the toy trains on the track set up in the living room.

"What's this one, Jacks?" Greg asked.

"Dat's Gordon!" Jackson smiled and ran the trains all around the track.

"Okay, you two," Marina said. "Come on, breakfast is on the table."

"But Nana..." Jackson said as he raced toy cars with his daddy.

"Oh, you win, Jacks," Greg said. "Come on. Let's get some breakfast and then you can play with your toys."

Jackson carried his Thomas car with him to the table and the five of them sat down to breakfast. Everyone chatted happily and enjoyed the food, and Jackson loved racing his toy train on the table.

"Jacks, come on," Greg said. "Finish your breakfast and then you can open some more presents." Jackson happily ate some of the homemade blueberry pancakes Marina made.

"Jackson, how do you like breakfast?" Marina asked. The little boy happily nodded.

As they were finishing off first helpings and beginning seconds, Greg's cell phone rang. "That might be Nick." Morgan said. "He and Sara both are going to be by later."

Greg excused himself from the table and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Sanders."

"Hi, Greg." A familiar voice said.

Greg felt his heart drop. "Hi. Merry Christmas Riley." He glanced in the dining area and saw Jackson showing his grandparents his toy car and enjoying his breakfast.

"Is Jackson okay?" Riley asked after a moment.

"Yeah, he's having a great Christmas so far. Santa brought him some really cool toys. He loves them."

Riley sighed happily. "That's good. I just...I don't know..."

"How are you?"

After a moment's pause, Riley answered, "Been better, but I'll be okay."

"Yeah," Greg said. "Brass told me you were put on suspension."

"Yeah. I wish I could take it back..." Greg glanced at his son, happily eating and playing. "Don't get me wrong. I did the right thing, giving Jackson to you."

Greg sighed happily. "I know what you mean." Jackson laughed with his grandparents. "Do you...do you want to talk to him? We're just having breakfast."

Riley cleared her throat. "No, that's...that's okay. I got his card he made for me. It's wonderful."

Greg smiled sadly. "He loves drawing."

"Will you tell him I'm sending him a gift card? It's for Toys R Us, so I-I think he can use it."

Greg chuckled softly. "Yeah. And I'm sending you some more pictures. He's growing so much."

"I know." Riley paused for a few moments. "Greg, I know you might hate me for keeping him from you..."

"No, Riley..."

"Greg please. I know I had no right to keep him from you. I hope...I hope maybe someday you and Jackson both will forgive me."

Greg thought of how much he loved his son. And how, even after just meeting him, he couldn't picture life without Jackson. "I have. It still hurts to know that I wasn't there for him from the start...but I love him more than I can say." He chuckled sadly. "Besides, life's too short to hold a grudge, right?"

Riley sighed. "Right. The best decision I ever made was giving him to you. I_ am_ sorry, Greg."

"I know."

After a moment, Riley said, "Give him a hug from me. I might call later."

"Okay. I will."

"Bye."

Riley hung up before giving Greg a chance to say goodbye. He felt bad for Riley, but he couldn't say he hated her. She _had_ given birth to his son. Watching the little boy laugh and talk with Morgan and his parents, he knew Jackson was where he belonged.

Greg came back to the table and walked up to Jackson. He wrapped his arms around Jackson and hugged him close. "Love you, Jacks."

"Love you too, daddy."

Morgan, Marina and Daniel all shared a glance. They knew who had been on the phone. "Everything okay?" Daniel asked.

Looking at his son, toy in one hand and fork in the other, Greg couldn't keep the smile off his face. "Everything's great." He looked at his smiling son. "Merry Christmas, Jacks."

Jackson smiled. "Happy Merry Christmas, Daddy!

Everyone finished breakfast and Jackson soon bounded back to the tree to look at the many gifts wrapped so beautifully.

"You're not looking for any presents for you, are you?" Daniel teased.

"Come on, daddy!" Jackson said. "Let's open presents!"

Greg and everyone got up from the table and helped Jackson pass out gifts. With every gift Greg passed out, Jackson would ask, "Dat for me?"

Greg laughed softly. "They can't all be for you, but some of them are." He gave him a gift and said, "Give this to Papa." Jackson did, and when Greg handed him another gift, he said, "This is for Nana."

Once all the gifts were distributed, Jackson watched as his grandparents and father opened theirs. Jackson handed Greg a gift. "Here you go, daddy. Dis from me."

"It is? Well thank you." Greg tore open the paper and opened the box to find a scrapbook with several pictures of Jackson and his drawings already in the book. "Oh, wow," Greg said with a soft gasp. "Thank you."

"Do you like it, daddy?" Jackson asked.

"I love it. Thank you." Greg gave his son a hug. "Would you like to open your presents now?"

Jackson smiled and nodded. "Yeah!"

Everyone smiled as Greg handed him a small gift-wrapped box. "Okay, this is from Nana and Papa."

Jackson happily tore open the paper and opened his gift. It was a small calendar with his favorite cartoon character. "Cool!"

"That is so when we come visit, you can mark the days on the calendar so you'll know when we're coming," Daniel told him.

"And look," Marina said. She opened the calendar to February and showed him that she'd circled his birthday. "That is so we will know to have a big party for you."

Jackson laughed and hugged his grandparents. "Thank you!"

"And," Morgan said as she took a gift bag from under the tree, "This is from me."

Jackson couldn't open the bag fast enough. Inside was coloring books and crayons, as well as more toy cars. "Wow!" Jackson exclaimed. "Thank you!" He gave Morgan a hug.

Greg loved watching his son with Morgan and his family. "Then this," he said as he pulled a gift from behind him, "Must be to you from me."

Jackson happily opened the gift to find a picture of him and his dad that he loved. "Dat's me an' you, daddy!" he said happily.

"Yeah," Greg said as he pulled Jackson on his lap. "That's you and me." Everyone smiled at the father and son.

Greg looked back under the tree. "Think there's any more toys for you under there?" He asked Jackson. The little boy giggled and looked under the tree. Sure enough, there was a white teddy bear and Jackson grabbed it, giving it a big hug.

Everyone opened their gifts and thanked each other. Of course, Jackson got some clothes and shoes, and he liked them almost as much as the toys.

Shortly after they'd opened all the gifts, Marina and Morgan began preparing lunch and Nick and Sara soon stopped by. Jackson rushed over to give both of them big hugs and show them what Santa had brought him.

"Can you throw that baseball?" Nick asked Jackson.

"I'm going to play catch with him later," Greg said. Knowing Nick had played baseball in college, Greg smiled and asked, "Think he can give you a run for your money?"

Nick chuckled. "I think he's going to do just fine."

"Aunt Sara, look!" Jackson said as he showed her his train. "Dis is Thomas, an' that's Emily an' Toby!"

"Wow!" Sara said. She smiled as Jackson pushed the toy trains along the track.

Nick and Greg were enjoying watching Jackson, Sara and Daniel play with all the toys when Nick turned to Greg. "Heard from Riley?" he asked softly.

Greg sighed. "She called this morning. Wanted me to give Jackson a hug for her." Greg watched his son happily push the toy cars along. "She said she was sorry she didn't tell me about him sooner, but she agrees he's where he should be."

Nick nodded and softly smiled. "He is."

Greg looked at his best friend and smiled. "Thank you."

Jackson toddled over to Greg. "Daddy, look what Aunt Sara brought!" Jackson showed Greg a small stuffed butterfly Sara gave him.

"Wow, look at that!" Greg said. Nick also looked at the toy. "Jacks is a junior Grissom," Greg explained. "Every time we go to the park, if he sees a bug, he has to study it."

Nick chuckled. "Junior scientist, huh?" Greg laughed softly.

"An' dis is from Uncle Nick," Jackson said as he showed Greg the football Nick had given him.

"Think you've got enough toys, Jacks?" Greg asked. Jackson giggled.

Greg enjoyed just being with his son and watching him play with his toys and his family. Greg knew what a precious gift his son was, and knew that it was the best Christmas ever.

**TBC...**


	15. Chapter 15

**I still don't own CSI.**

**Last chapter! I am so glad you've all enjoyed this story! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! And I hope everyone has a wonderful new year!**

**And more Jackson stories are on the way! :D**

The days after Christmas and leading up to New Year's seemed a blur of Greg and Morgan catching up on work at the lab and Jackson playing with his toys and spending time with his family. Greg loved playing outside and just throwing a ball with Jackson, and Jackson loved just being with his daddy.

Marina and Daniel loved being with their grandson. Whether playing in the park or telling him stories of his family from Norway, the three couldn't spend enough time together. Jackson loved hearing about his great-grandfather, Papa Olaf, and Greg was thrilled that Jackson enjoyed the stories about his family so much.

On New Year's Eve, Greg and Morgan finished working and were ready to spend the evening with Jackson. Marina prepared a small feast and invited everyone from the lab to come over for a get-together. D.B. and Barbara arrived first with their daughter Maya and granddaughter Kaitlyn. Jackson adored Kaitlyn, and rushed to hug his friend when they arrived. D.B. smiled and introduced his family to Jackson's grandparents.

"Kaitlyn, I got Thomas trains!" Jackson said as he pulled the little girl to where the toy train tracks were set up in the living room. The two friends began playing with the toys.

Nick, Sara, Finn, Moreno, and Doc Robbins and his wife Judy soon arrived. It wasn't long before the apartment was full of extended family from the lab. Everyone enjoyed sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, and a variety of deserts while waiting for the countdown for the New Year to begin.

Jackson adored being with all of his extended family, and Greg's parents enjoyed meeting and visiting with them as well.

When it was ten seconds to midnight, everyone counted down with the television program. Jackson sat on Greg's lap, and Greg helped him count down. "You ready, Jacks?" Greg asked. Jackson nodded and smiled.

_10...9...8...7..._

Greg and Jackson held up their fingers to count down. Morgan sat next to Greg as they counted.

_6...5...4...3...2...1!_

"Happy New Year!" everyone shouted. Greg and Morgan shared a sweet kiss on the lips while Jackson giggled and shouted "Happy New Year!"

"Happy New Year, Jacks!" Greg said, giving Jackson a hug.

"Happy New Year, daddy!"

Greg hugged Jackson and put his arm around Morgan, never so happy to celebrate a new year than he was at that moment. Watching his son and Morgan laughing and talking, his parents sharing a sweet New Year's kiss, and his extended family happy and enjoying the festivities, Greg had never had a happier New Year's Eve.

* * *

Three days after January first, Marina and Daniel were packing to return home. Jackson sat on the edge of the bed as Greg helped Marina and Daniel pack a few things. The little boy had loved spending his first Christmas with his grandparents, and didn't want them to leave.

"Do you hafta go?" Jackson asked as Daniel packed the clothes Greg had given him for Christmas.

"Yeah," Daniel told his grandson. "I wish we could stay, but we gotta get back home to California. I gotta go back to work, and your Nana and I need to be sure everything's okay at our house."

Marina sat next to Jackson and wrapped an arm around the sweet boy. "It won't be much longer 'til your birthday. We'll come back for that."

Jackson looked up at Marina, his lip sticking out slightly. "But why can't you stay?"

"Because we live in California," Marina explained. "But we'll still talk to you on the phone, and via Skype. Does your daddy know how to do that?"

Jackson shrugged. "I think I can manage," Greg said, playfully rolling his eyes.

"Besides," Daniel said, "You and your daddy and Morgan need to get back to your family here."

Jackson sadly crawled over to Daniel's open suitcase and sat down. "Can you take me to California, Papa?"

Everyone smiled at the sweet little boy. "Not today," Greg told him. "But someday, you and I are going to go visit them in California. And you can visit some of your great aunts and uncles, and maybe even visit a beach."

"But..." Daniel said with a smile. "We need to go back and make sure everything's all right."

Jackson thought for a moment. "But you'll come back, right?"

"Of course we will, kjære!" Marina assured him. "We loved spending time with you, and we will come visit you again."

Greg lifted Jackson off the suitcase, grateful he wasn't throwing a full-blown tantrum like he'd done with him and Morgan when he first arrived. "They'll be back soon for your birthday, Jacks."

Morgan arrived to help drive them to the airport. The ride was full of chatting and singing and laughing.

Before they knew it, it was time for Daniel and Marina to board their flight home.

"Love you, Mom," Greg said as he hugged Marina.

"I love you, too. And I love my grandson and Morgan." She looked at her son, so proud of the man he was.

Daniel stepped in and hugged Greg as well. "Love you."

"Love you too, dad."

Morgan had hung on to Jackson's hand as Greg said his goodbyes. Jackson released Morgan's hand and rushed to his grandparents, wrapping his arms around Marina's waist.

"I'm going to miss you," Daniel said as he smiled at his grandson.

Marina leaned down and kissed Jackson's cheek. "I love you, kjaere."

"Love you...jeg elsker deg! I 'membered!"

Greg, Daniel and Marina all smiled proudly at Jackson. "You did, Jacks!" Greg said.

"Hey," Daniel said to Jackson. "Jeg elsker deg."

"Jeg elsker deg!" Jackson said proudly.

Marina smiled at her grandson. Jackson wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug. "Oh, it's okay, my kjaere," Marina reassured her grandson. "I am going to be back in less than a month for your birthday."

Jackson's eyes widened, and he stuck his lip out in a slight pout. "Promise?"

"I promise!" Marina assured him. She smiled at her grandson. "And just think of all the gifts you're going to get for your birthday!"

Jackson's smile grew wider. "Yeah!"

Greg held Jackson as they and Morgan said their goodbyes to Daniel and Marina and the two boarded the plane to take them home. Jackson laid his head on Greg's shoulder as they watched the plane taxi down the runway from the big window at the airport.

"Well, what do you think?" Greg asked Jackson. "You like your Nana and Papa?"

"Yes!" Jackson quickly answered. Greg and Morgan softly laughed.

Greg looked at his son and Morgan. "You know what, Jacks? I think they like you." Jackson giggled.

"Yeah," Morgan said as she kissed Jackson's cheek. "They're wonderful."

Greg watched the plane take off with his family. He was beyond thrilled that his parents loved Jackson and Morgan. They were a family.

As the plane climbed into the sky, Jackson waved. "Bye Nana an' Papa!"

Greg kissed the little boy's cheek as Morgan wrapped her arms around Greg's waist. Greg had never felt more complete, knowing his parents loved his family.

"Hey, Jackson?" Morgan asked. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

"Yeah!" He answered. "An' they're gunna be back for my birthday!"

Greg carried his son and wrapped his arm around Morgan as the they headed out. His son in his arms and his girlfriend at his side, Greg had never been happier.

"So, Jacks...what do you want for your birthday?"

**The End.**

**And yes...I am writing a story about Jackson's birthday party!**


End file.
